


Taking the first steps

by Inmydreams76



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Sharing, Conventions, Denial, F/M, J2, Just Jensen and Jared wanting each other, M/M, Multi, No Dean and Sam Wincester, RPF, Sex, Spn Cast, Threesome, Wishful Thinking, eventual boy on boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmydreams76/pseuds/Inmydreams76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew what this was. She knew what she was, a barrier. A barrier between them, an excuse to watch each other, to be together without ever actually being together.<br/>She imagined the constant mantra that must be running through their heads “not gay not gay not gay”<br/>“Totally gay” she thought and smiled to herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little daydream I've been having lately about being the filling in a J2 sandwich. I purposely didn't name the female character as I wanted the story to be about the boys and their longing for each other.
> 
> This is my first story on AO3 and I hope you enjoy. This piece hasn't been checked by anyone else so I'm afraid all mistakes are my own (serves me right for staying up so late writing my dirty thoughts down!

Here she was again.  
It’d been a few months since she’s been invited to a convention. Longer normally than the boys liked to leave between their twisted little get together. And she was excited. Heat pooling between her thighs as she sat in the large auditorium watching Jared and Jensen on stage, so at ease with each other, so funny, and no one knew. That was the deal, and she tingled with the thrill of it all.

That’s how she came to be here in a dimly lit bedroom with Jensen’s fingertips roughly pinching her nipples, the sensation going straight to her convulsing crotch, while he sat behind her on his knees, his arse resting between upturned feet. On her own knees, her legs along the outside of his while she rode him, turning figures of eight with her hips before slamming down onto his thighs causing him to moan out loud.  
His arm wrapped just below her breasts and pulled her back, pushing her hips forward somehow managing to let Jensen go deeper. His other hand moved down to push on her stomach, a growl escaping him as he felt himself moving inside of her.  
She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she adjusted to this new position and when she opened them she found Jared’s eyes locked on her.

She knew what this was. She knew what she was, a barrier. A barrier between them, an excuse to watch each other, to be together without ever actually being together.  
She imagined the constant mantra that must be running through their heads “not gay not gay not gay”  
“Totally gay” she thought and smiled to herself  
“Oh you like that” Jared’s voice, deeper than usual, sounded out from where he sat across the room. His eyes intense as they flitted between looking at her face, to looking at where Jensen's hand still pressed on her stretched out stomach.  
“Ye…ess” she whimpered, her voice breaking due to a particularly deep thrust from behind. She had no doubts that it was caused by the sound of Jared’s voice.  
“Jared” she panted, raising her arms out to him, inviting him over “Jared please”  
Jensen slowed his thrusts and she heard a regressed moan deep in his throat as they both watched Jared stand. His naked body all lean hard muscle, a sheen of sweat covering his skin even though he hadn’t joined in with the fun yet. A body truly made by the gods.  
“Jared, please” she asked again staring into eyes blown wide with lust. Slowly she let her eyes roam down his body. She’s seen him before but every time it took her breath away. His smooth huge cock curved up, glistening at the tip. Jensen's breath was heavy against her ear and she knew he was enjoying the view too, all be it to the soundtrack of “not gay not gay not gay”.  
“Come here” she whispered so as not to break the tension in the room, the tension that always hit them at some point during this fucked up threesome “come here”

He moved slowly towards the bed, his large hand slowly working his cock as he looked first at her and then at Jensen, his eyes taking them both in, settling on where Jensen was currently buried deep in her folds.  
“Fuck” Jensen panted feeling the weight of his eyes on them.

“Feel him” she whispered.  
They both froze. They’d never taken that step and she’d never mentioned it until now. She wondered if they really didn’t know that she knew why she was there, that she couldn’t see how much they wanted each other.  
“Touch him” she says again when Jared let out the breath he’d been holding. Jensen's cock twitched madly inside her, already more on board than either of the boys dared admit. “It’s ok” her voice soft so as not to scare them “just here”.  
She moved her hand on top of Jensen's, who still pressed down on her abdomen feeling the tip of himself inside her. Did he even know he was trying to draw Jared’s eyes, to show him how deep he was, how big he was.  
Jensen’s breathing was fast, his body trembling as she took Jared’s hand and moved it to rest against his own. No one moved for a moment and she stayed silent letting them have their moment, as they stared each other down, wondering who’d be the first to move.  
Jared’s tongue came out to wet his lips and Jensen’s hips shifted forward involuntary causing her to moan and throw her head back on his shoulder. She moved her hand away from theirs and leant her shoulders back against the strong frame behind her, pushing her hips forward so that her stomach was stretched to the max.  
“Let him feel you” she barely managed to moan before Jensen began to thrust into her again. The angle causing a pleasure pain sensation, as he seemed to reach so deep inside of her. “Trying to reach Jared” she thought and that thought alone had her clamping her muscles around Jensen, her orgasm hitting her hard.  
Jensen very quickly, as though worrying he’d change his mind if he didn’t act fast, grabbed Jared’s hand and pushed it down hard against her stomach and pounded forward.  
Jared’s eyes went wide with shock as he felt the movement of Jensen's cock against her walls; he can’t stop the growl that spills from him.  
“Jensen" he says it so quietly that she wonders if he is aware he said it out loud. Her insides clench again at the want in that one word, the friction on her already over sensitive walls, but all this pales against the turn on that is Jared feeling Jensen’s cock through her. Her second orgasm hits her harder than the first. Her whole body spasms and she feels light headed, unable to catch her breath as she moans “oh god oh god” over and over again.  
Two more thrusts seeking out Jared’s hand and then Jensen follows, filling her deep inside with his warm seed. The beginnings of a name on his lips “Ja……hhhhhhhha” quickly replaced with a sound cried out loud before he slumps backwards onto the bed slipping out of her warm heat.  
Jared watches, his cheeks flushed red with arousal. Reaching forward quickly he grabs the girl under her knees and lifts her legs so that she falls back onto the bed, a small shocked sound escaping her as she lands across Jensen’s body.  
And then there he is, looming over them both, his eyes mostly black in the dark room. He leans down and aggressively captures her mouth, urgency winning over technique. Her mouth so filled with his tongue, searching for something that they all know he’ll never admit too.  
“Jared” Jensen's voice says breathlessly, his chest rising and falling faster than it should. Slowly Jared releases her mouth and looks up to find green eyes staring into his very soul.  
Both of them are breathless, and she knows well enough than to speak now, unwilling to break the moment. Hell, she wants it to happen, wants to be there when they finally give in. Be there to see what the Supernatural fans all suspect to be true.  
“Jared” he says again tilting his head forward to meet Jared’s face until their foreheads are just barely touching and they are sharing the same air.  
Moving suddenly Jared shifts back down the bed to push his way between her thighs. Using his huge hands he opens her soaking folds and runs his tongue from her back passage up to her clit.  
The almost scream she makes seems to shock them all, before he carries on working his tongue over her too sensitive nub. But he wants more. Using his fingers he spreads her wide, pushing his tongue into the space only recently filled by his best friend.  
“Fuck” pants Jensen, as he watches, his spent cock still managing to twitch in interest at the sight before him, the sight of Jared seeking out his taste, his flavour.  
He works his tongue further, fingers reaching far inside to hold her open as he sucks and licks desperately searching for Jensen’s come. And it’s too much. She’s too sensitive and she closes her eyes so she can’t see the look on Jensen's face, it’s too much and she isn’t sure she can come again so soon. Her body feels like it’s on fire but her skin tingles with goose bumps. They’ve never gone this far before, never been so obvious in their want for each other, their need.  
“Jared” she pants “Please” although she isn’t really sure what she’s begging for.  
Jared moves to kneel between her thighs and takes himself, red and swollen in hand and starts to stroke roughly.  
She isn’t sure where to look, Jared’s beautiful cock about to burst, or his face, eyes screwed shut, his mouth glistening with her own juices mixed with Jensen’s. She settles on watching Jensen's face. He stares openly at Jared’s face, his own flushed red with arousal, his teeth holding his bottom lip as he looks at his cock. She watches as he gasps and feels Jared’s warm come land on her stomach and tits.  
The room is silent other than the sound of their ragged breathing.  
She feels a finger move from her belly button up between her ribs, making her body tingle once more. Collecting some of his come on his finger Jared keeps moving it up until he reaches her mouth, and she parts her lips willingly. He traces her lips, leaving his taste and she sucks the flavor into her mouth. Feeling the weight of Jensen's eyes on her lips.  
“Show him what you taste like” she tempts them, unsure if she’s pushing them too far.  
They lock gazes instantly, a moment of hesitance before she once again feels Jared’s finger follow the route from her belly button, collecting himself on the way. He lifts his finger slowly and moves it towards Jensen's face. His breath comes in short bursts, his eyes franticly searching Jared’s face for some sign that this is either a joke or that this is really okay.  
She can’t help the moan that escapes her when Jared tentatively touches his finger to Jensen's full lips, his own opening slightly as he watches how Jenson's lips are quivering at his touch. He moves his finger slowly. Feeling the fullness of his soft full lips, spreading his come across them. And that’s when Jensen moves, grabbing his hand to hold it still as he sucks Jared’s finger into his mouth. Sucking his taste off with his talented tongue.  
“Jesus Christ” Jared pants once his finger is released.  
They all stay where they are, panting, taking in the reality of what just happened when Jensen looks down at her and says “So……we’re in DC next weekend if you’re free?”


	2. The Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was looking forward to her next encounter with Jared and Jensen. Ready to make them push their boundaries.  
> It was funny to think this all started over an innocent autograph opportunity.
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------

She watched them from her place in the photo ops queue.  
How at ease they were with each other, how much they made each other laugh, but there was more to it than that. It was the lingering touch of hands on shoulders, a gaze held a couple of seconds too long, the total lack of space between them at any one time.  
Jensen's eyes caught hers for a brief moment and she felt all the muscles in her groin flutter. That one inconspicuous look held a promise of things to come, dirty things, new things. She remembered the last time she was with them. Jared's finger coated with his own seed slipping between Jensen's beautiful full lips. She felt herself shiver and flush at the memory, suddenly a little embarrassed to be stood here in this queue surrounded by other Supernatural fans, none of who know how lucky she is. 

She remembered the first time she'd attended a Supernatural convention. How nervous she'd been stood in the autograph queue waiting to get her chance to speak to Jensen, and then the disaster of knocking over his drink when she leant to say hi, covering his table and both their trousers with sticky coca-cola. Everyone laughed and said it was okay but she had felt mortified. Apologising and rushing off before he could see how red her face was. Then it got worse as she took her bag to check in to the hotel, so she could change into some dry trousers, only to find out that the hotel had messed up her booking. They were very sorry and after calling around managed to get her a room in the hotel across the street.  
"Great" she muttered to herself as she fidgeted in her sticky coke covered jeans. Walking out the hotel she spotted a store and quickly ran in to grab a bottle of wine, she needed a drink after the day she was having. Luckily check in was much more successful at her new hotel and she finally felt herself relax as she stepped out of the elevator onto her floor.  
She placed her key card against the lock and....nothing. Trying again it still didn't work.  
"For fucks sake!" She shouted out kicking the door  
The arrival of the elevator on her floor made her stop, embarrassed to be caught kicking and swearing at her door while balancing a bottle of cheap wine and an overnight bag. Taking a deep breath to calm down she tried the keycard again and couldn't help the angry "shit!" that left her mouth even as footsteps approached.  
"I had the same problem too" a familiar mans voice said from behind her "You have to hold it there for ages before it opens"  
Turning slowly she came face to face with Jensen "Thanks" she stammered  
"No problem"  
Wow he was gorgeous. His face wore an open smile and his green eyes held her stare "So you planning on drinking that all by yourself?" he asked looking down at the wine and raising his eyebrows  
"Just enough to get me over the embarrassment of spilling your drink everywhere" she replied nervously  
"Yay I remember" he gestured down to his still wet trousers "you too" he laughed moving to touch his fingers to her sticky wet denimed thigh.  
Sparks shot out all over her body at the contact and she didn't even have time to hide the embarrassing shuddering breath she took. 

Bringing her attention back to the here and now she realised that there were only a couple of people in front of her, then it'd be her turn for the J2 sandwich photo op. It made her smile thinking of all the J2 sandwiches she'd already been in the middle of.  
Jared must of seen her smiling at the memory cause when she looked up he had his eyes on her. He leant over to whisper something in Jensen's ear, his hand on his shoulder bringing his 'friend' close to hear his secret. She watched closely as Jared's lips ghosted Jensen's ear, words being whispered, but it wasn't about that. It was about his breath warm against Jensen's skin, his moist lips bringing goosebumps to wherever they made contact. Both she and Jared knew the effect that had on Jensen. Back on that first night together in her hotel room, it had been those lips against her ear that had started this whole thing. 

She'd found herself sat on her bed, 2 large glasses of wine in her system, trying hard to fathom that this was really happening. Jensen was sat on the floor opposite her feet and Jared fucking Padalecki sat on HER bed leaning against HER headboard. They'd be talking, laughing and drinking for an hour now and she was finally starting to relax. They had her in stitches telling her stories about previous conventions. While she was still laughing at something Jared had said a silence settled between the boys, soon filling the room. She watched as Jared and Jensen shared a look, Jensen pursed his lips and Jared barely nodded.  
Feeling a little out of her depth watching the connection between them, that seemed to be full of everything they needed without speaking any words, she rubbed and pulled at the sticky leg of her jeans wishing that she'd thought to put on a clean pair before the boys came in.  
The silence was beginning to weigh in on her as Jensen's eyes found hers.  
"Are your trousers wet?"  
Hot breath hit her ear as the words were spoken quietly, closely. She hadn't even felt Jared move so close.  
"No just sticky" she said feeling foolish the moment the words had left her mouth  
"Mine too" Jared spoke no more than a whisper and then she felt his tongue on her earlobe followed by warm lips.  
Jensen looked on, his eyes moving between her face and where Jared's mouth gently suckled on her ear. His own tongue ghosting out to lick his lips.  
"So" he spoke again releasing her earlobe "your jeans aren't wet. But are you?"  
The moan that left her mouth involuntarily did not go unnoticed by anyone.  
Truth was she couldn't believe how wet she was, she was sure they must of been able to see it or smell it as she sat there squirming in her own juices.  
"Jensen. You made her sticky so how about you help her clean up" Jared said sitting up  
"Technically it was her own fault but I'm willing to help a lady in discomfort" Jensen smiled to Jared as he stood and walked to the bathroom.  
Sitting there under Jared's intense gaze she didn't know what was happening. Her breathing was too fast, the room too warm, her need to touch or be touched overwhelming.  
"It's ok gorgeous" Jared spoke softly as he stood up pulling her with him "just breathe"  
From the bathroom came the brief sound of running water and then Jensen reappeared with a washcloth in his hand "Now let me help you clean up"  
Her head was swimming, was this really happening. It all became very real when she felt Jared's hands move to her belt, undoing it with ease, popping the top button quickly.  
She wasn't sure what she should do, but it suddenly hit her that she definitely shouldn't be wasting this opportunity.  
"Am I the only one having to take something off?" she managed to say.  
Jared caught her eyes and smirked proudly at her. In one swift movement he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
She'd of course seem the photos of him without a top on, seen how sculptured his body was, but to see it in the flesh. It was beautiful. Looking across the room she watched as Jensen shifted, his eyes wondering over his co stars skin, lingering on his abs, a long lick of his own lips. She felt the tightening of the coil in her stomach witnessing the lust and want Jensen was barely trying to hide, it turned her on more than she thought possible. And that's when she knew. The ease, the closeness, the looks. They wanted each other as much as she wanted them.  
She was shocked out of her observation when Jared swiftly pulled her trousers down to her ankles causing a little shriek to escape her. He was now on his knees before her looking up at her, a smirk that was full of promise directed at her.  
She had a moment of panic. She'd seen pictures of their toned tanned wives and here she was carrying too many extra pounds on her soft slightly dimpled thighs.  
"Perfect" Jensen spoke suddenly behind her, his words spoken into her neck. Turning her head she caught his eye for a moment, wondering if he was maybe talking about the view of Jared on his knees looking up at them, as he smiled at her. His hands moved around her to rest on her thighs, a warm flannel in one.  
"Let me clean up the sticky mess you made" his voice seemed to have dropped a few notches as he wiped it from her knee slowly up, taking her top with him until it rested on her hip bone.  
"You made her wet" he said to Jared "are you going to clean that up?"  
"Technically I think that was both of us brother and I don't think we want to clean that up just yet"

"Next" called the photographer stirring her from the memory. She pushed her thighs together tightly, turned on by the memory, took a deep breath and moved forward towards a very smug looking Jared and Jensen.  
"Hi nice to meet you" Jensen said with ease, well he was an actor "is this your first convention"  
"Definitely not my first rodeo" she replied smiling easily  
"Good to have you back then" Jared said leaning in to give her a friendly hug. He'd hugged everyone who went up for a photo and he slipped his arms round her casually. Of course she wasn't sure everyone else had received the sutle boob graze as he released her.  
"Have you been having a good day" Jensen asked innocently moving to place his arm over her shoulders  
"Yes" she smiled "it's been really nice seeing you both...in the flesh. I've loved watching how close you guys are in real life, how affectionate you are. It's really lovely to witness"  
She smiled broadly as she noted the slight clinch of Jensen's jaw and the way his eyes quickly assessed if anyone read anything more into that.  
"So do you have a pose in mind for the photo?" Jared asked over her shoulder, a large hand placed against her lower back making her squirm just a little.  
"I had a few ideas of positions but nothing concrete" she turned the smile to Jared  
The large hand guided her between them turning her to face Jensen and placing himself against her back he said "it's alright Jen and I can help get you into position"  
Quietly so no one other than them could hear Jensen growled "That's a promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to write my first graphic porn piece in the next chapter so please stick with me and feel free to make comments and requests x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as each part of the story is from a different point of view. So the first chapter is Jensen, then Jared, then the girl. I hope this works and isn't too confusing. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> And don't worry there's more to come x

Stepping into the room he couldn't escape the nervous vibe that buzzed between them. This time it felt different. This time.....he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to overthink it, he didn't want to admit what he hoped was going to happen.  
Jared moved into the room ahead of him, stalking the girl like she was his prey. But something about his posture was off. That's when Jensen realised, Jared was nervous too.  
The girl, to her credit, looked confident as they moved further towards her. Her face wore a knowing smile, as though from the very beginning she had known that all past events would lead them here.  
It made him want her even more.  
"You are wearing far too many clothes" he said, his voice sounding deeper, needier even to his own ears. He hoped neither Jared or the girl had noticed.  
She smirked at him then licked her lips, turning her blue eyes to Jared "He's right" she said "You are wearing too many clothes"  
Jensen flinched a little and looked to where Jared stood tensely beside him.  
"Show him what he really wants to see" she moved towards them with a grace that had first caught his eye "show us"  
Jared turned to face him. His eyes full of questions, his huge beautiful chest rising and falling faster than it should. Jensen nodded. 

 

Seeing Jensen nod, Jared realised that he wanted this to happen too. He squared his shoulders and kept his eyes on Jensen's face as he started to undo the buttons of his shirt. He felt the girl behind him, inhaled her familiar scent and relaxed further when he felt her hands smooth over his hips, along his stomach. Her small hands felt cool against his hot skin. Nimble fingers made quick work of his belt, soon opening his jeans. He watched as Jensen lowered his eyes to where his obvious erection was freed and growled as he watched him lick out with his tongue to wet his full lips, lips that last time had worn his come. Jared closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. It all felt too intense, he wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't come just from having Jensen's eyes on him and the girls small soft hands stroking their way into his pants.  
"Do you like him looking at you?" She asked, her breath against his arm as she leant around him.  
"Yes" he answered, feeling his face flush at his own quick answer.

She had to push her thighs together tightly and close her eyes. Just the sound of Jared's quick breathless answer made her whole body feel like it was on fire. She wondered if it was possible to come just from watching two beautiful men want each other. It certainly felt like it. She hummed to herself and took a deep breath. Time to move this along, she thought. "Jensen" she kept her voice low "how about you?"  
His eyes flashed to hers, a question in his expression.  
"You like to look at him?"  
His eyes darted between Jared's face and her own, a deer in the headlights. She watched as he struggled with an internal decision before he opened his beautiful mouth to let out one beautiful word. "Always"

And there it was. He felt like he'd bared his soul, and it felt good.  
He watched as relief flooded Jared's face and he dropped his head, taking a steadying breath. When he looked back up at Jensen his expression had changed. This time he looked menacing, like his head could no longer hide all the dirty things he was planning to do to him. This was how he looked at the girl. Now this was how he was looking at him. Just that look, that want. Jensen nearly came.  
He was thankful to the girl for breaking the look as she moved between them, her finger trailing across his chest, catching his nipple through his shirt with her nail causing him to moan in the back of his throat.  
"Now it's not fair that you are still wearing all your clothes" she said as she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes  
"You've got all yours on sugar" he replied, enjoying the way her body reacted to their nickname for her  
"Easily fixed" In one swift movement she grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her head, tossing it to the side "Now your turn, let us see you. Let him see you"  
Her voice sounded like velvet as she stood there between them. His eyes took in the lace of her black bra, delicate material curling over delicate shoulders. Jensen wondered if she'd somehow bewitched them both, but he knew, knew the truth. Knew how many years Jared and he had been floating around the edge of this thing between them.  
He raised his eyes to look at Jared who was moving slowly to the girls back. Jensen's 's eyes tracked how his abs moved with each step. His flushed cock bobbing against his stomach, his jeans sitting just below his balls. He wondered not for the first time what it'd taste like to lick him there, to suck him into his mouth. 

Jared could practically feel Jensen's eyes on his cock. He didn't want this to be over quickly, he wanted to saviour every moment, didn't want to shoot his load just because of a look, a lick of lips, something he was struggling to do at this moment. He bought his body flush against the girl. Laying his hands on her shoulders to pull her in to him. His erection trapped between his stomach and her back, pre-come smearing across their skin. He loved how small she felt under his hands. More than that he loved to see how small she looked under Jensen's hands. He slowly moved his hands down her front, slipping long fingers under the laces of her bra. He felt her nipples tighten at his touch and smiled. Working them softly he felt them raise, taking them in his fingers he rolled the harden nubs. He felt her reaction through her whole body, loving how sensitive her nipples always were.  
"Sugar's right, you are far too overdressed" he spoke up feeling a little more confident with the soft female body against his own.  
He watched Jensen move his hands down to the hem of his shirt, his own cock twitching with excitement. It's not like he hadn't seen Jensen undressed numerous times before, even before this thing with the girl happened. But this time, this time it was for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the good stuff soon!!!
> 
> I do love a good sexual build up x


	4. Chapter 4

She felt dizzy. Like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. Watching Jensen slowly take his t-shirt off to reveal his smooth chest and with Jared's huge cock pressing into her back seeking friction, all while he pinched and teased her nipples just the right side of pain.  
A small gasp escaped her. She wasn't meant to lose control. She wanted to help them through this. Wanted so desperately to encourage and watch them explore each other. Right now though she was seconds away from begging them to fuck her.  
Purposeful fingers slipped between her thighs resting on the outside of her knickers. A gentle touch that didn't help her frustration.  
"You seem awfully worked up Sugar" Jensen spoke, his breath ghosting over her face.  
She tried to grind down on the too gentle touch but Jared quickly wrapped a strong arm around her waist and held her still. His mouth hot on her ear as he growled "I can smell how wet you are"  
She was trapped between them, solid muscle holding her in place.  
"Please" she whimpered "Please. I want..."  
"What do you want?" Jensen asked before licking up from her collar bone to her chin  
"I want...please....kiss him, just kiss him"

Jared didn't think twice about her request. Releasing his hand from her bra, he bought his hand up and let his fingers curl into the short strands of hair that lay on the back of Jensen's neck, then did what he'd been dying to do for years. He pulled his mouth against his own.  
Full lips met his. Soft like he always knew they'd be but way different from a girls. He felt Jensen open his mouth and filled the space with his tongue, exploring the wet space. Kissing a man, he realised, was a lot like sparring, fighting for control, and it might just be his new favourite thing. Mapping out what made Jensen moan around his tongue. Jared was aware of his own groaning, mixed in with the whimpers of the girl currently squashed between broad shoulders. 

He was kissing Jared. Like really fucking kissing him! Jared's long fingers held the back of his neck keeping him pulled close. Jensen felt his already rock hard dick twitch at the thought of Jared taking control, followed by a slight panic that there was no way he was bottoming for any guy, let alone one Jared sized.  
He felt the small female body slide out from between them and he closed the tiny space she'd left quickly. Suddenly finding himself chest to boiling hot chest, and his stomach to huge weeping cock.  
"Fuck..." He panted "...Jared"  
"Right here man" came the whispered reply as Jared placed teeth and lips to his neck.  
His head was swimming as his hard on strained against this jeans. He was beyond relieved when he noticed feminine hands reaching from behind him to undo his button and zipper. The girl hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and took the lot down to his knees in one swift movement. Jared stepped back from him just a little, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip as his eyes lowered to where Jensen's cock was demanding some attention. It took his breath away. 

Wow, she thought, careful not to interrupt as Jensen and Jared stood staring at each other in their full glory. Jared, never once taking his eyes off Jensen, kicked off his shoes and removed his trousers. Now there was a sight she certainly never tired of seeing. Jensen seemed a little more nervous but he still followed his "best friends" lead, quickly losing the rest of his clothes.  
They seemed unsure of themselves, perfect time to step in, she smiled to herself.  
She moved to stand at their side. Her upper arms and shoulders brushing against solid arms "Can I?" she purred as she reached forward with both arms and took them each into her hands. Their moans were sublime, her new favourite sound. She joined the tips of her thumb and pointer finger to make a tight circle around each of them, then gathered the pre come and slowly stroked down. "Looks like I'm not the only one who gets wet".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think???? Am I being too slow????
> 
> I know I should just get onto the good stuff but I'm really enjoying playing these scenes out in my mind x


	5. The first touch

Jensen looked down to where the girl made a tight circle around his cock and moaned. He also saw that she was doing the same to Jared and that turned his moan into a growl. He pushed his hips forward, pushing his cock through the tight circle, fucking himself into the space she made. He watched Jared's hips stutter forward too... and that's when it happened. The velvety smooth skin of Jared's huge erection connected with his own. And hell if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed.   
"Jesus Christ" he heard Jared's wrecked voice sound out and he quickly decided that he wanted to hear his voice sound like that all the time.   
It must of shown on his face as he felt the girl smile softly at him.   
"Give me your hand Jensen" she said with more authority than her size commanded and he obeyed.   
Both he and Jared whimpered slightly pathetically, he realised, when she released them. But she quickly took Jensen's hand and he let her move him like her puppet, as she purposely wrapped it around both their cocks.

Jared worried his brain might short circuit the moment Jensen's rough manly hand touched him, holding him tight against his own erection.   
"Jesus Christ" he said again. He grabbed at Jensen, pulling him close to hungrily claim his mouth again. Their chests collided, muscle against muscle trapping Jensen's hand, which still held them both tightly together, between them. Jared felt surrounded by Jensen. His body, his smell. Jared was used to always being so much bigger than everyone he'd ever slept with and even though he had a few inches on Jensen, he for the first time felt overpowered, small even. And this surprised him, as Jensen's tongue fought and won in the battle to invade his mouth. 

"Oh sweet Jesus" she panted quietly to herself taking a step back to fully take in what she was seeing. She felt the slickness between her thighs and wondered if it was possible to be so fucking wet without being touched. Her hand pinched at her own nipple, pulling it roughly as it made its way down to her wet heat. Watching as Jared and Jensen seemed to devour each other, half fighting. Jensen had one hand wrapped in Jared's hair, pulling his head down to plunder his mouth, lips already looking bruised and swollen. Jared had one large hand on the back of Jensen's head, the other held him in place by his shoulder. Fingers digging in leaving what is sure to be bruises. It was the hottest fucking thing she'd ever seen. Her fingers found her sensitive clit and she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her as she rubbed slowly watching the scene before her.   
Jared grabbed Jensen by his hair and pulled his face away from him. Both of them gasping for breath. He keep his face close to Jensen's, never breaking eye contact as he said breathlessly "Sugar, do NOT touch yourself"  
"God" she whimpered


	6. Getting to the good stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is moving so slowly. Actually I'm not sorry, I'm savouring each moment playing out in my head.   
> Still undecided on who's going to eventually win the topping place. Any advice????

"Sugar do NOT touch yourself" Jared commanded never once looking away from Jensen's face.   
Jensen heard her whimper "oh god" and knew exactly how she felt. How that commanding tone had also gone straight to his groin, heat pooling in his stomach. Every time he felt like he was becoming the aggressor, Jared seemed to do something to show him that he was bigger, more dominating, powerful. He once again questioned why that made him feel less manly, and more importantly why it turned him on. He'd been with aggressive women before. Sometimes he'd liked it but mostly he ended up the one in charge. Was he really willing to give up all control to Jared? Sure he trusted him but during their time spent with this girl he's got to see a whole new side of Jared's personally. How dominating he could be, especially when he had been giving her the pounding of a lifetime. A light sweat broke out over Jensen's forehead, no way Jared was pounding him like that. He needed to take back control. 

Jared watched as many emotions played out over Jensen's face. He had looked momentarily scared, then horny as hell and now.....now he looked like Dean Winchester. This face made Jared gulp.   
"Sugar. Jared's right, only we get to touch you. Do you understand?" His voice came out commanding and very Dean like. The girl nodded and stood completely still.   
"Jared lay down....now" Jensen spoke the last word loudly when Jared stood shocked. Was he really about to let Jensen overpower him just with his Dean voice...hell yeah.   
He whined a little embarrassingly when Jensen released his by now painfully hard cock but moved to lay down on the bed as instructed.   
Jared watched as Jensen moved behind the girl putting his body flush against her back. His expert fingers came round to pinch at her breasts, just the right about of rough like they knew she liked it. They moved as one to the edge of the bed, settling where his feet hung off the end of the mattress. "Now take him into your mouth" Jensen growled into her ear before pushing her onto the bed between his open legs. 

She didn't need to be told twice, she was desperate to get her hands on them, her mouth. Kissing Jared's inner thigh she licked along until her tongue lightly traced his balls across to the other side. Then traced her way back to his weeping cock. Pre come was dribbling it's way down his huge shaft. She was on all fours, legs as wide as they could be within Jared's. She felt the cool air of the room against her soaking wet centre and knew that Jensen was right there, close enough to touch her, it made her whole body tingle. Looking up she caught Jared's eye before licking out to twirl her tongue over his slit, earning him a full body shudder.   
"Suck him into your mouth Sugar" she shuddered herself at Jensen using her nickname in that new commanding voice "Suck him into your mouth real good and I'll touch you where you want to be touched"  
She gasped warm air onto Jared's weeping manhood and then swallowed him whole.   
"Jesus" Jared moaned throwing his head back against the pillows.   
And that's when she felt Jensen's hands on her. His fingers slipping into her easily "So wet for us Sugar" he spoke quietly as his finger teased around her opening "so turned on by this. Do you like to watch Jared and me?"  
She moaned her approval around Jared's dick, making him moan in return as the vibrations met with his sensitive skin.   
"So good for us" he said as he slipped a finger inside "so ready for us" as another finger joined the first. And it was heaven.


	7. Taking control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I stupidly let real life get in the way but now I'm back and ready to de stress with the Winchesters.

The sight before him was sublime. Jared's face flushed and panting, his long muscular legs opened wide to make room for their girl, her bottom high in the air, head down enveloping Jared. A feat in itself, the size of that boy. Jensen looked to where his fingers fucked deeply into the girl, four fingers deep, twisting and pushing. And good god the noises she was making around Jared's cock as a result, sublime.  
"Always so wet for us Sugar, so ready" he spoke rubbing her back with his other hand "I want a taste, I know how good you taste"  
The girl pulled her mouth from Jared with a wet pop and looked over her shoulder at him. How he loved to see her pretty face so disheveled, lips wet, cheeks flushed.  
"If you want to taste me " she said as she reached for his hand, pulling until his fingers left her gaping "taste me here"  
Holding his hand she pulled him around to the side of where she and Jared laid on the bed and wrapped his wet fingers around Jared's cock. He found himself panting, sweat dripping down his back, letting her completely control him as she moved his hand slowly over the hot skin, coating Jared in her own juices. Was he really going to do this, he'd thought about it sure, actually he'd thought about it a lot over the years. No way was he going to just keep thinking about it. He looked up to stare into the girls eyes, how had she known this had always been his desire, she smirked back and removed her own hand. He turned his head to look at Jared, who was holding himself completely still, his stomach muscles quivering with the effort of not moving. He looked up to his best friends face, into those strange multi coloured hazel eyes and knew, this was it.

 

His body felt like it was pulled tight as a spring. Jensen was looking at him, a moment of indecision on his face one moment and then the next moment he was lowering his head towards his crotch.  
"Fuck fuck fuck" he heard himself whispering as he watched full beautiful lips gently brush along the top of his overly sensitive dick. A tentivitive touch, a teasing touch. Jensen's tongue made a very light lick over his slit and the flow of "fuck fuck fuck" continued to spill from his mouth. He felt Jensen smile against him and grabbed him by the back of his short hair and pulled his head back so he could see his face, both of them panting, Jensen still smirking at him  
"What?" Jared growled  
"I always knew I could make you lose it quickly, always knew I'd be able to turn you into a rambling mess, always knew" Jensen said  
"You thought about this before?" He gulped "putting your mouth on me?"  
Jensen looked serious, his smirk long gone as he answered truthfully "All the time" before he moved quickly to wrap his lips around Jared again, sucking him into his mouth, exploring him with his tongue.  
Jared lost his grip on his hair the moment he found himself engulfed by the hot wetness of Jensen's mouth and crashed backward onto the bed gasping for air. He reached out wrapping his fingers of one hand in the sheets, the other hand landed on the girls thigh and he grabbed at her needing to hold onto something. He felt her move to kneel next to his head, linking her fingers with him, knowing somehow he needed to ground himself. He turned his face into her soft thigh whimpering into her skin as Jensen continued to work him into his mouth like a pro. He wasn't going to last.

 

The sight of Jared writhing on the bed, his face pushed into her skin, biting at her as he tried to stay a little in control was almost as hot as the sight Jensen was currently putting on display. She looked down to where he worked his lips up and down Jared's length, she could see his tongue dart out to lick him bottom to tip, something that caused Jared to make a high whining noise, then she watched as he tried to take him all the way in making him gag a little.  
She couldn't help herself, she ran her hand down Jared's toned chest pinching his nipples roughly, then stroked across his abs until her fingers neared Jensen. She felt along his strong jaw, down his throat.  
"Swallow" she whispered and felt the action when he obeyed. Jared almost screamed at the feeling of Jensen's throat tightening around him, something she knew from experience he liked.  
She gently trailed her fingers back up to his face "Now suck him hard, that's how he likes it" She felt Jensen hollow his cheeks and suck. "fuck" she whimpered.  
Jared's body spasmed, his back arching off the body in what was obviously the orgasm of his lifetime, and she watched on as Jensen continued to suck him down.  
"Stop" Jared barely managed to say through dry lips "it's too much"  
She moved down to lay her head on Jared's hip and looked at Jensen who was still sucking, his eyes screwed tightly shut  
"Hey" she said softly "it's okay"  
Jensen opened his eyes and looked at her. It took every ounce of her willpower to be there for them and not just become absorbed to the sight of Jensen Ackles staring at her with those gorgeous green eyes and Jared Padalecki's cock resting in his beautiful mouth. Taking a deep breath she said again "it's okay"  
Jensen kept staring but slowly opened his mouth and pulled off Jared's over sensitive dick "You were amazing" she said leaning forward to put her finger where Jared's come trailed down from the side of his mouth to his chin "he does taste amazing doesn't he? But he always gets way over sensitive after"  
"Jared!?" Jensen asked looking concerned for a moment  
"Jesus man" came the breathless reply "I am so glad you finally stopped thinking about that and started doing that" he laughed  
Looking on as relief floods his face, she smiled to herself, happy to be here to help them through this, turned on beyond belief at what she'd witnessed.  
Locking eyes with Jensen again she moved her come covered finger to her mouth and sucked it in "hmmmm" she hummed "now how about we do something for you"  
"Hell yeah" Jensen smiled up at them both


	8. Who's the bottom????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so slow updating. Still undecided who should bottom! Suggestions!!!!????

"Jensen" Jared spoke his name as he sat up reaching for him "Jen, come here"  
Now that the girl had mentioned it, he was desperate to put his hands on Jensen. Years of longing to touch him and finally he was allowed.   
Green eyes locked on his as he watched him raise from between his legs to crawl up the bed.   
The girl moved away from them, giving them room, and Jared gave a small smile of gratitude before concentrating on the way Jensen's arm and shoulder muscles moved as he continued to crawl closer, until soon he was looming breathlessly over him.   
He couldn't lie it was intimating. Especially when he felt the unattended erection brush along his stomach. Just above where his own spent cock twitched, turned on but sated. "Shit" he thought realising he might of just made himself a bottom by coming first. No way. 

Jensen crushed his lips to Jared's. His tongue feeding Jared his own flavour. He worried he might never feel this turned on again, this out of control, this whole. He laid down, enjoying the feeling of their whole bodies touching. The feel of Jared's strong arms wrapping around him. The feeling of hands stroking their way down his back, where long fingers grabbed at his arse. Wait....what!?   
"Oh I do not think so J" he said trying to not sound as panicked as he was by the rush that had tingled it's way through his body at the arse grabbing he'd just received "it's definitely going to be your arse"  
Jared just smirked at him before flipping them over and pinning him to the bed, almost growling "but it's my turn to play" as he disappeared down the bed.   
Jensen was instant putty in Jared hands. He was so desperate to have his hands on him, his mouth, that his worry at not being the aggressor was momentarily forgotten. Momentarily that was, until strong hands grabbed him by the backs of his legs and hoisted his knees up to his chest.   
"Jared don't..I just...don't...I..." He began to fight until he felt a large warm tongue lick it's way between his arse cheeks "Oh fuck!!!" He cried. 

Oh fuck indeed she thought. Jensen looked so vulnerable, something she wasn't used to seeing, but it was so hot there was no way she was going to interrupt.   
She watched as he writhed, his face a mix of disgust and overwhelming pleasure. His body also conflicted. Going from tensely trying to move away, to wantonly pushing down to where Jared had his face planted. The sound of wet tongue, wet hole and Jensen's whimpers filling the room.   
It was too much and not enough without being touched. Her own fingers found her nipples and she tugged, instantly resulting in an orgasm. She couldn't help the noises that left her. How could she with the show Jared and Jensen were putting on in front of her.   
"Sugar" Jared growled.   
When she opened her eyes he was glaring at her from between Jensen's thighs "We told you. No one touches you but us! That includes you!"  
"Sorry, I just couldn't stop myself"  
"Are you wet?"  
"Yes" she replied, slightly embarrassed to feel just how much her enjoyment had spread all around her thighs "so wet, I couldn't stop myself"  
"You wanted to come, we'll make you come. Now I want you on his face"  
Her groin was still fluttering as she moved to straddle Jensen's face. His hands sliding up the backs of her thighs as he moved her where he wanted her.   
"Fuck" she whimpered at the first feel of his tongue teasing gently at her "Fuck" she whimpered again as she looked down at Jared   
"Not yet Sugar but soon" he all but purred "right now I want your mouth down here. Hold open his legs and suck his cock"  
"Fuck" Jensen said from below her.


	9. Inhumanly large fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long!  
> Hope you forgive me and keep reading

She felt Jensen's laboured breathing on her clit, his moans and half hearted protests. Felt his body continuing to both fight and beg for more beneath her. Slowly she sucked his rock hard dick between her lips, keeping her licks and sucks gentle. It still earned her a loud "fuck!!!" screamed out from below.  
Mostly though she just watched.  
Watched Jared with his huge hands holding Jensen open, his face covered with spit as he kept working Jensen open with his tongue. Goosebumps and sweat mapped Jensen's skin and still he seemed to fight it.  
Jared looked up at her and for a moment she stopped moving, Jensen's cock resting on her bottom lip as she just stared at him. Holy fuck, she thought. Jared bought his hand up to her face and slipped a finger into her mouth alongside Jensen's hard flesh and gave her a knowing smirk. She sucked hungrily, trying to work as much salvia into her mouth as she could, knowing where this was going and holy fuck did she want to see that. 

The feel of her wet mouth and the hard smooth heat of Jensen was sublime. He probably didn't need to keep his fingers in her mouth that long but for a moment he found himself mesmerised by everything happening. Sugar's eyes locked on his, Jensen's breathy moans, the unmistakable smell of man, and, Jesus had he really just spent the last five minutes working Jensen's arsehole over with his mouth, with his tongue!? Wow that was a kink he hadn't even known he had but he'd fucking loved it. Loved how Jensen had fought him, loved the sounds he'd ended up dragging from him. And yes it definitely seemed to be a day for finding new kinks as he now realised the thought of holding him down and fucking like they were fighting was almost enough to make his spent cock hard again. Almost, damn Jensen and his fucking awesome blow job skills.  
He eventually pulled his finger from their girls mouth and moved it down to circle Jensen's twitching hole. So pink, so wet, so needy looking.  
"Jared...don't...I don't think..." came the half moaned rambles from under them.  
"It's ok Jen, I got you" he purred barely recognising his own voice, as he slowly pushed the tip of his finger in and, fuck Jensen was so hot and tight inside "I got you baby" he whispered.  
His watched as his knuckle pushed past the tight rim, looking up he could see that Sugar too was totally absorbed by the sight. So wet, so hot, so open for him. He turned his finger reaching out and brushed over something. Jensen nearly flew off the bed.  
"Do it again" soft words whispered into his ear, he hadn't even noticed their girl moving but here she was suddenly by his shoulder "please do it again". 

 

Jensen couldn't catch his breath. He realised that Jared had just found what must be his prostate and his body had light up like a fucking Christmas tree. Here he was laying on his back, his legs spread like a girl while Jared and their girl watched, engrossed by the sight of Jared's inhumanly large finger fucking him in the arse, making him scream like a pornstar. He felt the fullness in his body move again to brush over that sweet spot and almost cried with the overwhelming pleasure of it.  
Moving quickly he shot up the bed away from the intrusion, scrambling onto his knees to aim his arse away from goddamn Jared.  
He felt out of control, out of his mind, out of his body. Not enough oxygen getting to his brain due to his over stimulated asshole, and seriously who knew that was even a fucking thing! He realised he was holding his cock tightly at the base, holding off on coming. No way he was coming just because of a tongue, part of a finger, Jesus whatever Jared had found, worrying quick, pulsed again just at the memory. When he recovered enough to open his eyes again he found jared on his knees, leaning slightly forward, ready to pounce.  
"Fuck this J, I got something you haven't got" he narrowed his eyes as he spoke,moving slowly out of his coiled up position.  
"Oh yeah Ackles?" Jared said wearing what could only be described as his Soulless Sam face "and what's that?"  
Jensen smirked moving on all fours down the bed back towards Jared before saying "A hard on"


	10. It's decided (just not quite done yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it got decided. Weirdly not the way I planned but I don't mind who bottoms as long as it's Sam or Dean bottoming for each other. Many promises for the next chapter X

He looked down at Jensen's hard on, stood proud and needy. Suddenly he realised something, yes he wanted to top, yes he wanted to fuck Jensen so badly, but he also wanted to be filled by him. Not that that meant he had to make it easy for him.  
"Is that right" he said as he moved forward meeting him halfway "you got a hard on?" he wrapped his long fingers around Jensen's cock, surprised at the heat of it "for me?"  
Jensen's breath was fast and a little out of control. Jared watched his face, watched him close his eyes and inhale a steadying breath of air, then he leaned forward to rest his forehead against his own.  
"Yes Jared, for you. God please...yes.... it's all for you" he spoke the words softly, words landing heavy across Jared's face. And holy fuck, enough playing, thought Jared.  
He moved his mouth to lightly trace across Jensen's swollen lips and said "fuck me then Jensen"

 

She leant back on the dresser, fingertips shakily grasping the edge, as she watched and listened.  
Finally after months of dancing around this, hell probably years of dancing around this before they'd ever even met her, here it was.  
The boys were on their knees, chest to chest, trading gentle kisses, lazy nibbles of each other's lips. Whispers of "yours" and "please" passed between them. It looked like pure love to her eyes, an emotional swell filling her chest.  
Jensen ran his hands through Jared's hair, pushing his sweaty bangs off his face. His fingertips stroked through his hair then down his neck, a featherlight touch down his spine that seemed to light something up inside Jared judging by the way his body broke out in goosebumps. Jared was looking up at the ceiling, panting, while Jensen lay soft kisses and licks against his neck. His hands danced over the rounded cheeks of Jared's arse and she watched as Jensen's hands got hungrier, kneading into his firm buttocks. God knows she knew how good that butt felt in her hands. She watched, heart beating quickly, her own mantra running through her head "fuck him, please, fuck him, please"  
Jensen's fingers slipped between tense cheeks and he said "Sugar get the lube" right before he bit into Jared's shoulder. 

 

He had his hands on Jared's arse. Fingers between his crack. His teeth embedded in the muscle of his shoulder. And his own painfully hard cock demanding he just get on with it. Jared, usually so big, so strong, seemed like putty in his hands. "It's okay J" he whispered into his ear, taking the soft lobe and sucking it before continuing "I'm going to fuck you"  
Jared whimpered, a less than manly whimper that made Jensen feel light headed.  
He heard a drawer open and turned to see the girl cautiously moving towards them reaching out, a bottle of lube in her hand.  
"Jared here wants me to fuck him" he said to her, grabbing Jared's cheeks and spreading them wide "what do you want sugar?"  
"I want to watch...I want to see you open him up with your fingers. I want you to tell me what he feels like inside. Then I want to watch Jared's face as you slowly fill him up with your cock, the pain, the pleasure, as you fuck him hard into the mattress cause you know how strong he is and how well he's going to be able to take it" Jensen grabbed the base of his own cock, holding off his orgasm as she continued "and finally I want to hear the noise you make when you finally come inside him, filling him up with your come....I want to watch it all"  
"Jesus Christ" Jared panted and Jensen felt Jared's dick start to fill a little. Time to get this show on the road he thought.


	11. Just Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short but I've got some life changing things happening and it's hard to find time at the moment. Still I'm determined to finish this, seriously I know that someone needs to hurry up and get fucked!!!!
> 
> This is written as Jensen's POV

"Jensen..." Jared panted against his cheek  
"It's alright, I got you". He bought their lips together and gave him a reassuring kiss. He was going to make this good for him, for them. Together they were going to put on one hell of a show for the girl.   
"Put your arms down on the bed" he commanded and was rewarded by raised eyebrows from Jared "oh don't act like you don't get off on me bossing you round. When it's your turn to ream my arse then you get to do the bossing". He didn't miss the heat in Jared's eyes before he obediently lowered his upper body down onto the bed.   
Wow, Jensen thought looking at the muscles, tense with anticipation, of Jared's back. His long body bowed towards the mattress, fingers nervously bunching up the covers. Jensen touched his fingers to those muscles, loving the flutter that ran under them at such a slight touch, oh this was going to be SO easy. He moved down the bed, following where his fingers rubbed over Jared's butt. His knees were under him, arse pointing up. So compliant, so exposed.   
"Fuck Jared" moving to view him fully "you're so fucking beautiful. All of you" he whispered looking down to where his puckered hole sat exposed and waiting.   
Jared groaned, whether embarrassed or turned on he had no idea. His mind was on other things, like how that tight looking hole was going to feel stretched around his cock.   
He flipped open the bottle of lube and dribbled a generous amount at the top of Jared's crack, enjoying the shuddering breath that escaped Jared once the cool liquid made contact with his skin. He watched memorised as the liquid ran slowly down over his puckered hole, down to where his balls hung...  
"Are you just planning on staring....cause if so I'm taking charge" Jared said finally breaking Jensen's concentration.   
"Impatient" he laughed softly.   
Reaching down he rubbed his thumb back and forth through the liquid, Jared's hole twitching as he moved over it "You should see this" he spoke quietly looking briefly up at the girl "it's almost begging me to stick something in there, all twitchy and needy".   
He moved his other hand to smooth Jared's left butt cheek and pulled it to expose his hole even more. Watching closely he pushed his thumb against the rim, meeting some resistance he pushed a little harder, until his thumb was buried just past the nail. Jared's whole body was tense but a small satisfied moan came from where he had his face buried in the covers.   
"So fucking tight. Feels like you're body is fighting me..." Jensen continued as he pushed his thumb all the way "...and inviting me in at the same time. And so fucking hot, he's so fucking hot on the inside". Jensen pulled his thumb to the side opening the hole and stared, fuck he wanted to be in there so badly.   
"Going to fill you up with my fingers" he pulled out his thumb and poured more lube before pushing a long finger in him, causing the heavy breathing from Jared to go up a notch "gonna find that sweet spot inside him and work it til he can't see straight". He added another finger loving the feeling of Jared's rim clamping down on him. "Maybe when I ain't so desperate to put my cock inside you I'll see how many fingers you could take, how much of my hand. What do you think Sugar? Think he could take the whole thing one day?"  
He looked over at where their girl was sitting on the edge of the bed behind him, barely taking up any room, her eyes blown wild with lust as they focused on where Jensen's fingers worked slowly in and out of Jared.   
He turned his hand, reaching out with his fingers to rub across something inside, and Bingo, Jared nearly flew off the bed as he arched his back into the touch, a stream of "oh gods" and "fuck" flowing from his mouth.   
"See how sensitive he is Sugar? how he's pushing back wanting more. Do you want more Jared?" His velvety voice continued, he barely recognised himself.   
Jared let out a moaned "yes" and rocked back on his knees. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, muscles bunched up tight as Jensen continued to rub at his prostate.   
"Okay then J, let's get to the good part" he punctuated the word 'good' with a loud smack to Jared's firm buttock and heard their girl moan beside him.


	12. Tight

'Oh my god' he thought to himself. This was finally going to happen they were finally going to fuck.  
After years of getting close but never taking it further it was finally going to happen. His best friend Jensen was about to fuck him. He still pondered how he'd turned out to be the bottom, still there was always the big switch to look forward to.  
He felt full, it was a little weird, a little uncomfortable with numerous fingers stuffing his hole, reaching out to stroke at that spot that made him see stars and want to pass out at the same time. A little uncomfortable but also it felt like....like everything. He felt extra sensitive, full, content, wanting more, scared and eager. Most of all he felt Jensen's hands soothing across his skin and he felt loved. A harsh slap to his buttock bought him a little more into focus. Mostly focused on how fucking hot that had felt. Another new kink to add to the long list.  
Jared moaned and pushed back "now Jen, please, do it, please" he rambled, desperate now.  
Jensen withdrew his fingers and Jared was surprised by the loss he felt. He found himself reaching back for Jensen and heard his deep voice repeating "Its okay Jared I got you. Gonna make you feel good. I got you. It's okay"  
Jared relaxed at his words, he knew they were true.  
Jensen poured another generous amount of the cool lube between his buttocks and he moaned as he felt it slip down. Jensen was a big guy, not Padalecki big, but bigger than average and as he'd never had anything put up his arse before he was grateful for that extra lube. 

 

She watched from the shadows cast out by the bedside lamp, it's shade knocked to the side spreading theatrical lighting across the room. She just stood, her back to the wall, tacky hotel wallpaper sticking to her sweaty spine. Just watching the scene before her. She wondered how long once the whole "having sex with your best friend" thing was taken care of, would it take for them to face the whole "in love with your best friend" thing. 

 

Jared was still on his knees, upper body bowed to the bed. But he seemed desperate, moaning out for Jensen to please fill him, his hands reaching back for him. Jensen had just withdrawn four fingers from where his eyes were glued. Jared's hole gaped, also asking to be filled.  
He found himself biting his bottom lip painfully, wondering if he'd last very long once he finally managed to squeeze inside that hole. All the while soothing Jared, telling him it was going to be okay.  
Jensen held his cock at the base and moved closer to Jared, slotting perfectly between those long legs, legs he'd fantasised about being between for years. He nudged his rock hard cock against the hole and shut his eyes as a band of resistance held him tight.  
"You gotta relax" he moved his hands over Jared's lower back and arse "you gotta let me in". He reached around and wrapped his hand around Jared's cock, which was pretty much hard again. 'Jesus' thought Jensen feeling the weight of it in his palm, 'that's never going to fit up my arse'. Still he couldn't ignore the muscle memory of how Jared's fingers, his tongue, had felt inside him or the thrill that went through him as his body remembered. Slowly he began to pump his fist, it helped distract Jared enough that he was able to push in past the rim and...holy fucking Mary mother of god... he worried it might all be over all too soon. Jared was so tight wrapped around him, so fucking hot.  
"Don't just fucking sit there" hissed Jared through, what sounded like, clenched teeth  
"Oh just you fucking wait" Jensen moaned pushing further.  
Tight, so fucking tight. He felt lightheaded with the feeling. Jared was panting, his body rigid, obviously trying to adjust as Jensen slowly kept pushing until he was fully seated inside Jared. Inside Jared fucking Padalecki. His best fucking friend. And it felt awesome. He loved the feeling of his thighs against the back of Jared's thighs. Jared's buttocks against his hips.  
"Jared" he said  
"It's ok. I'm okay, you can move" he replied sounding only marginally more at ease.  
"Thank god" he growled and pulled back only fractionally before easing back in. Gentle slow thrusts until at last he noticed Jared's body responding to him, relaxing and even moving to meet the gentle thrusts.  
"I'm not going to break Jensen. Don't you dare be thinking that I'm gonna hold back when I've got my dick up your arse" Jared sent out the challenge.  
"He can take it" the girls voice came from the edge of the room "make him take it".  
Jensen growled, challenge accepted, and pulled out until just the tip of him rested inside Jared's hole. He moved his hands to hold him in place by his hips and thrust forward aggressively.  
"Fuck" came the voice from the edge of the room. He looked over to see the girl concentrating on Jared's face and for a moment he was jealous he wasn't going to see what his boy looked like while getting fucked, but there was no way he could stop to move now, he was already on the edge. And this was definitely not a one time deal, there'd be plenty of other times to experience this body underneath him.  
He began thrusting harder, faster. He must of found that sweet spot inside because Jared suddenly arched back into him, whimpering words that sounded like his name, pushing back onto Jensen and god damn if that didn't make him want to shoot his load already. He quickly bought his palm down against Jared's buttock, a loud smack sounding out around the room. He was rewarded by Jared tightening around him as he yelled out then moaned.  
"Fuck Jared...so hot...so perfect...always...always wanted you..." he was rambling but couldn't stop as he continued to pound into Jared's body "always...so good...Jared...Jared..."  
Jensen could feel his orgasm building he was so close. He reached around Jared and found his dick hard and leaking. Wrapping a tight fist around it he gave only a couple of strokes and Jared suddenly clamped down around his cock while shuddering through his orgasm and Jensen joined him.

 

She watched the two most beautiful men she had ever known ride out what looked like the orgasm of a lifetime. Jared's eyes were screwed shut, his damp hair sticking to his face as he shuddered in shaky breaths. Jensen, to be honest, looked a little in shock. Like he couldn't quite believe that he'd just filled his bestie with come.  
She felt a moment of sadness as she realised that they'd no longer need her. Watched as Jensen slowly pulled his softening dick from Jared, then while running his thumb gently over his hole asked "does it hurt?"  
"No" Jared replied breathlessly "just feels a little weird"  
"Good weird or bad weird" Jensen asked still staring  
"It wasn't bad weird til you started staring at it" he laughed rolling onto his side to look up at Jensen.  
"You should see it though, fucking hottest thing I've ever seen, all that come starting to leak out" he finally looked up at his face and made eye contact "fucking beautiful".  
Jared just laughed and a smile spread across Jensen's face.  
She should leave them now, accept how lucky she had been to of had this time with them, to of witnessed the hottest thing ever and leave them to be together. It made her sad.  
Clearing her throat they both suddenly looked up at her, obviously having forgotten for a moment that she was even there "I'm going to head out" she said  
"Already?" Jensen asked looking genuinely puzzled  
"Think it's for the best, give you two time to...you know...whatever" she spoke kindly gesturing to them  
"To whatever?" Jared asked  
This wasn't quite the dignified exit she had pictured.  
"You know, to be alone" they both continued staring at her blankly "together. Alone"  
Jared sat up on the bed to say something but was distracted by something happening between his legs. Looking down he groaned "oh gross dude"  
"What!?"  
"Your fucking leaking out of me that's what"  
Jensen's grin almost split his face "that's not gross, that's fucking awesome"  
"Well just remember you said that cause next time it's going to be me filling you up" he turned his head to look at the girl "And you" he said reaching out his hand to her "are going to be there watching. You. You are going to help me stuff any that tries to leak out back in with those talented fingers of yours. You are going to help me take him apart"  
"Fuck" she panted.  
"Fuck" Jensen panted from beside him.  
She moved towards them taking Jared's hand and was quickly pulled across his lap landing between them with a shriek.  
"You helped us get here Sugar" Jared said looking down at her "and we've still got a long way to go".  
Jensen bent to kiss her lips softy, kissing words into her mouth "So much more to do. So much more to see".  
She smiled up at them both "I promise I'll keep this secret for you both"  
"Thank you" Jared said as long fingers lightly traced patterns along her stomach, down between her legs.  
She took a shuddering breath in "of course I might be tempted to write some fanfiction about this whole experience" her voice broke with a moan as Jensen sucked her nipple into his mouth "might even call myself In My Dreams" she moaned.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went a little "Chuck" at the end there but hell why not!? A girl can always dream right. 
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading. This is my first ever porn piece and I've loved watching it play out in my head. I just hope I managed to write it well enough that it played out well in your heads too. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, especially Mybadbrainday, it really just meant the world to me to know that not only was someone actually reading this story, they were actually liking it too!
> 
> Keep writing people. Now I'm finished I'm coming to read your stories x


End file.
